Transpose
by Brad C
Summary: Complete. Nii has been away, distracted and occupied for months. Hwan receives an offer she simply cannot refuse. Yuri. Hwan x Gyokumen


**Title:** Transpose

**Author:** Brad C

**Disclaimers:** Kazuya Minekura

**Descriptions: **Yuri, Hwan, Gyokumen

* * *

The chamber contains the sound of the super computers, humming its own tune melodically. The blue lights glinting off from the monitors, reflecting off the cold steel walls. Hwan works at her station tapping furiously away on the keyboard, inputting data into the machine. She scribbles notes, while going through several piles of sheets on her clipboard, checking consistently on the significant in changes that were recorded in the computer for the revival project. She then takes the cup beside her, sipping her coffee. Her hand holding onto the handle, with the ball point pen still held in-between her fingers. Hwan then places the mug down, brushing her curly dark brown hair away from her face, still keeping her pointy ears hidden. .

The sun outside was soon at its highest peak. As hours passed, it slowly begins setting into the horizon; the skies glowing with pigment of yellow, orange, and red colours, gradually getting swallowed up by the darkness. The small fully moon watches the earth from afar.

The corridor slides open. A pace of quiet footsteps pads into the room, follow by an exhausted yawning sound. Nii covers his mouth with his free hand, the other hand in his pants pocket with the bunny doll curled up around his arm. Hwan stands up from her station, smelling the familiar cigarette scent from human scientist, entering through the door, but also another familiar distinctive smell that belonged to a demon. "Where have you been?" Hwan scowls with hint of irritation in her voice, standing there with both arms crossed around her chest, "I need the last of siblings' data from the hair samples transfer to my computer."

"He has been occupied with the young prince…" Wan Roushi interjects, chuckling amusingly; crunching in numbers at his own work station, eyes focused on the blue monitor. Hwan raises an eye brow, with a slight curve up her lips, "How are you and the prince getting along?" She asks with a stern note in her voice, but amused nonetheless. Nii turns his head back and forth between his two colleagues, "Must you two start picking on me, the minute I walk in here…" He says with subtle annoyance in his ragged voice; mouthing around his cigarette, hanging from the side of his lips.

Nii says nothing, ignoring the comments and questions from his colleagues. He walks over to his station, and turns on his computer. He waits while for his computer to load. The human scientist brings up a screen with the swipe his quick fingers on the keyboard. "I am sending you the rest of the data." He says around his cigarette, fixing the rest of the errors that were in the files, while he was gone from the laboratory for many days. Hwan glances down at her screen, tidying up her work station. She stacks her paper into pile and straightening it out, and then placing them into the paper holder, beside her.

"Thank you…" Hwan answers with a stern note in her voice, looking the now fixed errors and information from the siblings from the monitor. "By the way…" She adds, glancing up from her work station, "You were supposed to see Lady Gyokumen last week?" Hwan glances over her shoulder, looking at the lunar calendar. It has been months, since the human scientist has bothered to show up to proceed with the revival project. "I was…" Nii says curiously in his ragged voice, thinking to himself.

"You can have her…" He adds in casually, and uncaring voice; feeling somewhat off. Nii contemplates and curls his hand around the bunny doll more securely in his arms. The only thinking of one person in his mind was the young demon prince. He glances down at the bunny doll very so often, even while he was working. Hwan looks at him blankly, blinking a few times behind her glasses. "Are you out of your mind?" She scowls with subtle undertone in her voice, hiding her dishearten expression.

"Are inclining that you do not want to take your chance and prove yourself to the mistress?" Nii asks turning his head towards the female demon scientist. "No... I just do not think it is right..." Hwan answers with questionable look on her face, contemplative with second thoughts. Maybe it was not a good idea. "Perhaps you should rethink, and take the offer..." Nii says raggedly, taking the cigarette out from in-between his fingers and lights it out in the ashtray on his desk, "Who knows when opportunities like this will welcome with open arms." He smirks, grabbing his pack of cigarette from his black shirt pocket, and lights up a stick of cigarette.

Nii slowly paces out the laboratory. The bunny doll tucked underneath his arms protectively; the cigarette hanging from the side of his lips, streaks of gray clouds and scent of smoke, shifting through hallway. He returns to the dorm adjacent from the main laboratory. "There he goes, returning to the young prince, and who knows when he will be back again..." Roushi laughs in a high falsetto voice, ringing throughout the room. The elder demon continues working away in steady pace, punching in various workable numbers into the machine.

Hwan sighs deeply, sitting back down at her desk. It was an offer she could not refuse. She leans back against the chair, closing her eyes, thinking quietly to herself. She sits there for several hours, and finally comes to a conclusion. The female demon scientist rose up from her seat, and exits out from the super computer chamber. She walks down the narrow hallway, with her high heels tapping against the cold floor. Hwan reaches the elevators, pressing the button, waiting for the machine to wind down to ground floor. The elevator reaches down, the female demon scientist steps in, the steel machine slowly taking her up to the third floor of palace.

Hwan steps out from the elevator, pacing slowly towards the concubine's chamber. Gyokumen has just finished taking her shower and spa treatment that was given to her earlier from her own servants. The mistress steps out from the large bathroom, running her own fingers and drying her thick damp hair with the towel. She walks out in a purple silk bathrobe. She moans softly, still drying her damp hair with her towel. The corridor of the concubine's room slide opens. Gyokumen turns her head around. "What are you doing here?" The concubine gasps, eyes widen with shock. "Where's Nii?"

Hwan walks through the door without hesitation, "There has been a change of plans..." The female scientist says sternly. Hwan reaches down, removing her black high heels from her feet. She slowly slides off the lab coat off, removing the black shirt from over her head, and then slides off her khaki vinyl skirt from her waist. She pulls down her underwear, reaching behind her back and starts undoing her bra; letting her bra drop to the carpeted floor.

"Change of plans..." The concubine stammers, eyeing the female scientist. Hwan walks slowly towards the bed, crawling onto the mattress. She pushes the concubine further down onto the bed, straddling over her, hovering from above. Gyokumen lies there, blinking in shock; she opens her mouth trying to say something, but nothing came out. Hwan takes her hand, and slowly undo the sash of her bathrobe, letting the fabric fall elegantly onto the large bed. She opens the gape of the purple bathrobe, revealing her naked body. The female demon scientist takes her hand, softly touching her pure body; softly caressing the family tattoo on her stomach, slowly tracing the frame of her body.

Gyokumen moans softly, feeling the fingers lightly on her body. Hwan removes her hand, pressing herself against the mistress' body; she then begins grinding slowly from below. She lets out a subtle moan, gradually increasing her pace. The mistress gasps, moaning some more, feeling the brunette hair scientist body against her. Hwan uses her hands, squeezing both of her c-cupped size breasts. She then takes the nipple between her fingers and rubbing it softly, leaning down licking the concubine's nipple with the tip of her tongue; then begins sucking on it with care. Hwan continues grinding against her.

The mistress moans louder, tossing her head back against the pillow. Her aqua-green hair mussed against it. Hwan stops, moving her hand lower down her body, and between her thighs, stroking gently with her fingers. The female scientist continues stroking her inner-thighs, leaning up kissing the mistress on the lips. Hwan explores her mouth, tasting her tongue and teeth; taking both hands moving and squeezing her large breast, still exploring the mistress' mouth feverishly. Gyokumen moans, muffling into the kiss, wrapping both arms around the female demon scientist's collar, pulling her forward.

Hwan ends the kiss, breathing heavily, gazing at the concubine. Gyokumen catches her breath, moaning softly. The mistress keeps her arms wrapped tightly around the scientist's neck. Hwan moves them to their sides, grabbing the bed sheets and place them over their shoulder. The concubine curls into the brunette scientist's arms. Hwan wraps her arms around her, resting her chin on her hair. She then glances down watching the person she admires sleep, cuddling closely, with their legs tangled underneath the bed covers.

A small grin curves up scientist's lips, closing her eyes and slowly falls asleep.

Footnote:

1. According to Saiyubito, Hwan said to be a demon. She secretly admires the mistress (Gyokumen). 

2. Hints are found in Saiyuki volume three and end of volume eight.


End file.
